


two-timing baby, look at what you've done

by ketabat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s02e02 Trick or Treat Freak, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Spit Kink, Tina's Infamous Halloween Party, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketabat/pseuds/ketabat
Summary: “Are you bullshitting me?” He gritted. “Say you’re bullshitting me,” he shoved harder. It sounded like he was begging. Begging him to say he hadn’t stolen the only thing he still owned since his downfall.It was music to Billy’s ears.“How about you get down on your knees and taste her on me yourself?”or, billy wants everything king steve has.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Nancy Wheeler, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 31
Kudos: 102
Collections: Mad Wet Rat Boy and Fluffy haired Doofus





	two-timing baby, look at what you've done

**Author's Note:**

> me: billy sucks at sex. he cant sex for the life of him.  
> also me: sex god billy rights!
> 
> tw: very slight dubcon if you squint because nancy is a little teeny bit tipsy and billy's a manipulative dick.
> 
> this is the most asshole-ish billy i've written like, ever. but the idea's been rattling in my head for a whole year. so.

  
Bullshit. Everything’s bullshit.  
  
Nancy just wanted to get home. Wanted to curl up under her covers. Wanted to cry into her mom’s shoulder until there weren’t any tears left.   
  
She’d been holding everything in for far too long, afraid of where that’d leave her, where it would leave Steve, where it would leave _them_. And now that it’s all out in the open, she’s exhausted. Drained. _Done in.  
_  
She _deserved_ a break.  
  
She staggered out the bathroom, leaving Steve to his thoughts and to the echo of her words. Her hands reached out and latched onto the stairs’ railing for leverage as she stumbled down, the ache in her temples throbbing with every step.  
  
The party swam into view, still going strong. Like King Steve’s heart wasn’t scattered in pieces all over the bathroom floor. The riff of some rock song grated on her nerves, making her headache a billion times more painful.  
  
She told herself they’d be fine. That she’d go apologize to him tomorrow. Tell him she was drunk. That she didn’t remember what she said. She’ll say she loves him. He’ll pretend that he believes her. They’ll – They’ll be fine. They’ll be _just fine_.  
  
She just needed a drink right now. Fuck going home. A drink was all she needed. She changed her course towards the red cups, but an arm around her waist stopped her. Dragged her backwards until she could feel the warmth of a solid chest plastered to her back. “Where d’you think you’re goin’, sweetheart?” the words were purred out, right into her hair.  
  
_Billy.  
  
_There was a minute where she struggled in his hold, scratching at his hands like, “Let _go_ of me!”  
  
A laugh tickled over her cheek as Billy rested his chin against the crook of her neck. “Kitty got _claws,”_ he murmured, right against her ear. “Asked you a question sweetheart.”  
  
Nancy stopped trying to get him to unwind his arms from around her. “I want. to get. a _drink_ ,” she hissed, stomping her heel on the toe of his boot to emphasize the last word and maybe get him to loosen his grip.  
  
He didn’t budge, but he humored her by relaxing his hold, enough to let her breathe freely but not enough to escape him. “‘Fraid I can’t let you do that,” he answered breathlessly, words littered with the smacking of gum. He swayed a little, too calm for a song like this and too gentle for a dickhead like _Billy Hargrove_. “Let’s sober you up and talk ‘bout what’s bothering you, De Mornay.”  
  
Nancy opened her mouth, lip curling like she was about to snarl something but he tutted his tongue. “Not a question this time,” he said before she could get a word out. “C’mon.”  
  
He took her hand in his. The texture of it felt weird, made Nancy look down. Oh. _Gloves_. She tried pulling free but his hold tightened a little. “No runnin’ away,” he grumbled.  
  
Girls were looking her way, sizing her up like she was some cheap whore. Like, _Steve fell from grace and now she’s after the next king._   
  
Nancy looked down, away, anywhere else.  
  
In the kitchen where the music was just a dull thump that made the floor vibrate, Billy handed her a glass of water, smirk fixed in place as he said, “Bottoms up, dollface.”  
  
She hesitated, eyed the glass like it’d explode the moment she lay a finger on it.  
  
“Didn’t poison it, hand to god,” Billy placed a hand on the left side of his chest for theatrical stress.   
  
Nancy took the glass, noting the insignificant fact that he was left-handed. “Thank you.”  
  
Billy leant back against the counter, waited for her to drain the glass dry before taking it out of her hand and refilling it.  
  
She groaned. But took it anyway.   
  
He repeated the process a few more times until she was sober enough to talk before putting the glass away. “Y’gonna tell me why you look so _woebegone_ , sweetheart?”  
  
“Woe be _what?”_  
  
Billy snickered, half-sitting on the kitchen table. She looked taller than him like that. “Gone. Y’know, forlorn, down in the mouth, _sad_.”  
  
Nancy shrugged. “Parties aren’t really…” she trailed off, hand cupping her opposite elbow as she shrugged again.  
  
“Feelin’ out of element?” Billy questioned, tilting his head to the side.   
  
He was being too sweet. It felt like a trap. Nancy remembered studying the mechanisms of a Venus flytrap. The secretion of nectar to attract flies. The triggering of the hairs. The way the leaves snap shut and drain insects dry.  
  
Everyone outside was looking at her like she was one. But Billy had her wondering if. Maybe. She was the fly in this situation  
  
“Harrington givin’ you a hard time?”  
  
“I broke up with him,” Nancy blurted. It felt good. Like a weight just, slid off her shoulders, heavy and limp. “I broke up with him,” she repeated, quieter. “I—I…”  
  
Billy blinked. Then his brows shot up in surprise.  
  
“It’s just been…” Nancy ran her hand up and down her arm. “Hard. With him.”  
  
She stopped there. What else was she supposed to say? She’s having a one-sided heart-to-heart with none other than Billy, the biggest douche in town, in the state. Probably in the whole damn continent. He’d only been here for two weeks and he broke a kid’s nose first day of school for sitting in the desk _he_ wanted. He led Kimberly Brady on only to say she was _as loose as a cave, got scared my dick might lose its way in there._ He was a bully. A fucking _tyrant.  
  
_“You feel better?” Billy drew her out of her thoughts. “After breakin’ up with him?”  
  
Nancy lifted her shoulders till they nearly brushed her ear. “I don’t. I don’t know. I’ll talk to him tomorrow?” she posed it like it was a question. A request for a second opinion, maybe.  
  
“You oughta,” Billy responded. “But take your time. He’ll wait.”  
  
“You think?”  
  
“Oh, I _know,”_ Billy laughed, like he knew something she didn’t.   
  
She knew that was supposed to make her feel better but it only made her feel worse. A tear slid down her cheek and Billy tutted his tongue, standing upright. He stepped closer, on the borders of her personal space, and lifted his hand. Didn’t even hesitate before he was brushing the tear away with his thumb.  
  
She sniffled.  
  
Billy had to tamp down a smile. _“Hey now,”_ he murmured, voice a soft and beguiling thing he himself had never heard come from his mouth. He pushed down the swell of pride in his chest at his newly found manipulation technique. Went on. “No guy’s worth your tears.”  
  
She nodded, wiping her sleeve over her eyes. Looked at her sleeve. Shook her head like, “This is ruined.”  
  
“I’m sure Tina’s got somethin’ you can scrounge,” Billy licked over his mouth, lashes fluttering the same way they had when he met this bitch’s mom. She was the last jewel in his fucking crown. He just needed to get her in bed, mount her and fuck all traces of Steve out of her system. “I could show you to her room if you like?”  
  
Nancy scoffed. “Of course you know where her room is.”  
  
Billy chuckled, nodded his head to the side. Walked away like he knew she’d be at his heel if he looked over his shoulder.  
  


***  
  


Billy knew his way around Tina’s house like the back of his hand. He pushed the door to her room open and gestured inside. “In you go, princess.”  
  
She walked in. Billy followed. Clicked the door shut behind him. She stood in the middle of the room, let him open Tina’s closet and look through her clothes like that’ll make the fact she’s stealing her shit less illicit. _Doesn’t go against my morals if someone steals something and gives it to me, right?  
  
_It was cute.  
  
Billy pulled out a lace top, pretty and pink. “Here you go, sweets,” he tugged the hanger out, throwing it to the floor, and held it out.  
  
She took it, said her thanks like the good girl she was. Billy turned around, played with Tina’s makeup, sprayed her perfume in the air and sniffed at it. Then pulled his gloves off finger by finger.  
  
“Can you just—”  
  
Billy smirked to himself, lopsided, small. turned around and walked over to zip her up.   
  
“What kind of top has a zip,” Nancy mumbled awkwardly as Billy gripped the pull tab. His fingers brushed her back, made her catch her breath. Then clear her throat.   
  
“You okay?” he asked, playing unaware. _Innocent.  
  
_“Yeah. Yeah, your hand’s just cold.”  
  
Billy chuckled. Placed his hand flat on her nape just to tease her. She huffed a laugh, shoulders drawing up until the notches of her spine stuck out a little more. Billy glanced at the back of her head, stroking his hand down, fingers whispering over her skin until she went dead still. “What’re you—” she turned around, moving back. “What the hell?”  
  
Billy lifted his hands in surrender.   
  
“We’re clearly not on the same wavelength here,” Nancy snapped. “I’m not just—I’m not another _notch_ ,” she laughed out, waving her hands in the air.  
  
Her laughed dwindled. She tried again. Buried her face in her hands. “I’m not a _slut_ ,” she breathed. “I’m not a slut, Steve.”  
  
Billy blinked.  
  
_“Billy,”_ she corrected. “I’m not—”   
  
“I’m not Steve,” Billy interrupted. “Nothin’ wrong with _enjoying_ yourself, princess.”  
  
Nancy’s hands swung to a stop at her sides as she glared at him. “Is that what you told _Kimberly?”  
_  
Billy tongued the inside of his cheek, looking away.   
  
“I’m not a slut.”  
  
“I know,” Billy answered. “Not gonna vandalize public property to make a point.”  
  
Nancy swallowed, jaw clenching as she stared him down. Like she was fighting her instinct to lie back and let him do what he wanted.  
  
“Party’s waitin’,” Billy pointed a thumb over his shoulder, taking a step back.   
  
Nancy countered it with a step forward. “Look, I—” she started. “Thank you.”  
  
Billy nodded. Once. Didn’t move.  
  
Took another step back. Nancy watched him like a hawk. He took another, lifted his hand behind him. And.  
  
Locked the door.  
  
Nancy’s lips pursed tightly.  
  
“You gonna let me?” he asked her, tongue pressing to his canine. “Gonna lie back and let me show you a good time?”  
  
“What if I say no?” Nancy questioned.  
  
“You see, Nance,” Billy closed the space between them. Stopped when he could hear her breath. “I don’t think you will,” He gripped her skirt, kept bunching his hand until it hiked up, up, _up_. “What d’ya say?”  
  
Her breath picked up when he eased a leg between hers. She’s warm there, warm and throbbing, _soaking_ through cloth.  
  
_“Naancy,”_ Billy sang quietly.  
  
He got it. She was too prideful to say what she wanted. But she gripped the arms of his jacket and her hips made a small aborted move before she could stop herself. That was all the _yes_ Billy needed.  
  
He pressed up, putting pressure where she’s most sensitive.   
  
Made her resolve crumble. She dropped her head onto his shoulder, letting loose a moan as her nails dug into leather.  
  
Billy let her rock down against his thigh, desperate and stuttered until his patience ran threadbare. It was just a taste. Something to tantalize her with. Make her want more.  
  
Once he was certain he’d gotten her hooked, he withdrew, letting go of her skirt. She looked knocked off-kilter when her eyes met his, wounded sound leaving her.  
  
He kissed the protest right off her mouth, let her grumble against his lips before going pliant.   
  
“Billy,” she groaned. He pulled back long enough to tug her top over her head and throw it wherever before his mouth was on hers again. Deep and silencing. He was growing sick of her attempts at playing hard to get.  
  
“Sh, shh,” he kept his lips a hair’s breadth away from hers as he unclasped her bra with a blind dexterity only he could wield. The back of her knees hit the mattress and he used his mouth on hers to ease her down onto it and settle on top of her.  
  
He kept kissing her, cradling her face with one hand as he fucked his tongue into her mouth until her lips were at his abandon. Even _kissing_ was a fight with this bitch. “That’s it,” he breathed, sucking her bottom lip between his own. “That’s it, baby girl,” he smeared kisses down to the cut of her jaw, bit at it until she tilted her head back and let him suck on her neck, bite into the tendons straining the column of it and mark her throat and pulse.  
  
He wondered how Steve did it. How he spoke to her and how many fingers he eased into her. How long it took to _fit_ inside her. The idea of being inside a place only Harrington’s ever touched had him hardening against her hip.  
  
She was moaning above him, breathless and shaky, her small frame trembling as he eased her bra off her body. Kissed her chest. “Harrington ever do this to you?” he rasped, glancing up at her as he laved the flat of his tongue over her nipple.  
  
Nancy clenched the sheets in her fingers, biting her lip between her teeth.  
  
“Hm?” Billy pushed. “He ever suck your tits, baby?”  
  
“No,” Nancy exhaled. “No, please—please…”  
  
Billy ducked his head, taking the erect nub between his lips. He tongued at it, sucked gently, then a little harder before her back arched off the bed. It made him chuckle, the whisper of his laugh raising goosebumps on her skin as he forced her hips back down. “Patience, princess.”  
  
He inched his kisses south, open-mouthed and sopping wet, basking in the sounds she was making as he went. _“Billy,”_ she keened, lifting a hand to tangle her fingers in his hair.  
  
He didn’t bother undressing her, opting for yanking her skirt up. “Fuck, baby. Look at you. You’re drenched,” he wet his mouth, using a finger to push her panties aside. “He ever kiss you down here?” he scowled pensively, stroking his thumb up and down her slit.  
  
Nancy shook her head, breath rushing out of her as her toes curled against the bedspread.  
  
Billy tutted his tongue like he was _disappointed_ in how much Steve’s been mistreating her. He ducked his head between her thighs and licked up the trail of his thumb, pressed a kiss to her folds. She jolted, hands tightening in his curls. “What—” she choked out. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop don’t stop—”   
  
Billy drew back to pull her panties down and off before he forced her legs apart and grabbed her hips, delicate and bony in the roughness of his hands.   
  
He pulled her firmly against his mouth, making her cry out as he latched onto her nub, sucking and licking. The sounds she made were nothing short of _obscene_. Loud moans that tapered off to quiet breathless hums as her chest rose and fell. He knew anyone who passed by the room could hear her, he fucking _counted on it._  
  
She twisted her fingers in his hair, sobbing out when he ghosted his fingertips over where she was dripping.   
  
He drew back to look up at her as he licked her taste off his fingers. “Disgusting,” she croaked, a last-ditch effort to play hard to get.  
  
“Yeah?” Billy questioned, swiping his tongue over his mouth. He didn’t break eye contact as he bent down again. “Y’wanna say that again?”  
  
His tongue curled as it fucked into her nice and slow. Made her bite back a moan and splay her legs further apart. He thumbed over her clit, working his jaw as he licked her loose for him.  
  
He couldn’t help the way his hips ground down into the mattress once as he tongued deeper in like he was seeking out Steve’s taste. It was the closest he’d ever get.  
  
She stilled against him, body drawn taut. Then her flavor exploded on his tastebuds, his name falling from her lips like a prayer. Made him pull away to massage her clit through it, looking up at her with her juices all over his mouth and chin. “That’s it. Ride it out, princess. Ride it out,” he breathed, voice wrecked raw.  
  
He crawled up the length of her body to kiss her, feed her the taste of her own cunt.  
  
The leather of his jacket clung to his body with sweat as he reached down to unzip himself and push his pants down far enough to pull his cock out. Nancy held onto him, nails scratching at the leather of his jacket when he sank into her. “So tight,” he exhaled, words caressing her mouth. “Fit like a fuckin’ glove, baby.”  
  
“Fuck. _Yes_ ,” Nancy buried her face in his neck. “Harder.”  
  
“Harrington fuck you this good?” Billy asked, grinding into her, hips moving in tight circles. “He make you come or did you have to go home and touch yourself to get off?”  
  
Nancy shook her head, wrapping her legs around him as he pounded into her heat. “So good. So good. So…” she clenched tight around him, almost enough to restrict his movement. “Gonna come. Bill– I’m. I’m gonna—”   
  
Billy kissed her, kept kissing her until he released inside her.  
  
He kissed her until he was sure he’d thoroughly ruined her for Steve. And Steve for her.  
  


***

Thing about rumors, they travelled fast. Gained a little more spice from source to source. People liked playing telephone. Billy revelled in it.  
  
Nancy walked to her locker with her chin tucked against her chest and her books clutched to her chest. Everyone eyed her like she’d fucked the local priest and his wife. Guys looked her over like she was a piece of meat, seeing her in a whole new light now that they know she was good enough to catch _Billy Hargrove’s_ eye. Girls murmured to each other behind cupped hands, envious stage-whispers.  
  
_I heard she was so bad Billy had to find someone else._

_Vicki said Billy and Steve shared her._

_Attention-seeker._

_Vainglorious bitch.  
  
_Billy whistled as he fixed himself in the mirror. Didn’t bother stopping when the door swung open and Steve stalked inside, slamming it behind him.  
  
“Mornin’, Harrington.”  
  
“Is it true?” Steve asked, stopped just beside him. “You have sex with my girlfriend?”  
  
Billy tilted his head, stroking gingerly over a bruise on his jaw. One that some bitch left on him but it was the way Steve would read it that mattered. “Think the right term is _ex-_ girlfriend,” he chuckled.  
  
He turned to face Steve, and Steve.  
  
Swung at him, socked him in the jaw. Billy stumbled back, catching himself before he could fall over.  
  
He laughed, loud and wild and stepped back into Steve’s space like it was where he belonged. Because Steve was a fucking gravitational force. “You know what she told me?” he taunted. “Said I’m the best fuck she’s ever had. Said I made her feel better than you ever could.”  
  
He dodged the next punch like fucking clockwork. Without a single glitch.  
  
“She tasted so good,” Billy smacked his mouth like he could still taste her, kissed his teeth. “Has the tightest cunt I’ve ever—”   
  
Steve grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the sinks, leaning close into his space. “Are you bullshitting me?” He gritted. “Say you’re _bullshitting_ me,” he shoved harder. It sounded like he was _begging_. Begging him to say he hadn’t stolen the only thing he still owned since his downfall.  
  
It was music to Billy’s ears.   
  
He cackled a maniacal tune that made Steve’s grip loosen, defeated. Billy leant in till there was barely a vein of space between them. “How about you get down on your knees and taste her on me yourself, _king?”_ he whispered, eyes dropping to Steve’s mouth.   
  
Steve stared; incredulity scribbled all over his face as he stepped back.   
  
Billy tried to keep his composure intact, pristine smug as Steve looked him over, ran through him like a brand new book.   
  
He swallowed.  
  
Billy’s eyes traced the bob of his throat before he hazarded a footstep closer. “Only gonna tell you once, Harrington,” he said, slow, crystal fucking clear. _“On. Your. Knees.”  
  
_Steve.  
  
Steve dropped. Like a ragdoll cut loose. Fucking. Looked up at Billy with wide eyes like he hadn’t meant to.  
  
Billy tilted his head, lips tugging up into a smirk. “Good dog.”  
  
Steve took a breath. “Do you _ever_ stop?”  
  
“Not even when I hear the safeword,” Billy parried. “Now pull my cock out and suck it. Might get a final taste of your _bitch_.”  
  
Steve blinked up at him from the floor.  
  
“Not gonna be all gentle with you. Not gonna lick your fuckin’ wounds for you, get to work.”  
  
Steve’s lashes fluttered. Like he was holding back tears. Still so vulnerable. Fresh from heartbreak.  
  
But he reached for Billy’s fly, unbuttoned him, zipped him down tooth by tooth before pulling his dick out.   
  
Billy hissed, reaching down to run ringed fingers through Steve’s hair. “That’s it,” he clenched his fingers in the mane of hair and pulled Steve’s head back, bent down, indulged him with a single kiss before standing upright.  
  
Steve’s mouth was still parted, eyes dazed.  
  
“Open wider.”  
  
Steve followed orders like a bitch in the middle ages.  
  
“Oughta make sure your pretty mouth’s nice and wet.”  
  
Billy’s spit landed off-target. But before he could try again, Steve scraped his teeth over his chin, gathering his flavor into his mouth. Billy twitched in his hold. “Not as good as you are on the court,” Steve breathed.  
  
Billy was about to bitch, but Steve suckled his tip into his mouth and the words withered on Billy’s tongue.  
  
He used his hold on Steve’s hair to guide him along his cock, back and forth as he bucked his hips to match his movements. Steve’s mouth was hotter and wetter than any girl’s pussy. His nails dragged over Steve’s scalp, fingers clenching tight.  
  
Steve whimpered, but didn’t let up as he held onto Billy’s thighs.  
  
Billy’s other hand snaked through his hair, holding him in place as he rutted into his throat, deep and merciless. “Christ. So good for me, baby,” he breathed out. His praise echoed back as a pleased moan that travelled up the length of his spine.  
  
Last night, he’d thought Nancy was the last piece in his crown. But this. This is the whole fucking _kingdom_.   
  
Steve looked up at him, eyes watery and round and. Billy slowed down to stroke his cheek gently, a sardonic offering of comfort. Early compensation for fucking his throat raw. For the way he started grinding into his mouth, fucking his face. The violation of it, of Steve being on his knees in the school bathroom with his enemy’s dick down his throat. The same dick that was inside his girlfriend last night. The idea of someone opening the door right now. Steve nearly sobbed with it.  
  
The sight alone had Billy tumbling over the edge, abs clenching as he flooded Steve’s mouth with a chest-deep moan. Steve had no choice but to swallow.  
  
Billy came down from his high to find Steve helping himself to his own dick to play with himself, and. “Tsk,” Billy kicked at his hand. “Not so fast.”  
  
Steve’s hand trembled on another attempt, but Billy kicked it again, a little meaner. “Please.”  
  
Desperation’s a good fucking look on him.  
  
“No,” Billy shook his head. He pressed the toe of his boot against Steve’s crotch. Steve’s brows furrowed, hips tilting for friction.  
  
The thing about power, is that it doesn’t mix well with sadism.  
  
“Please,” Steve croaked when Billy pulled his foot away. “Billy, please. I just. Need. I need it. I...”  
  
Billy squatted down, gripping Steve’s face in one hand. “Look like I care what you need?” he asked, rhetorical.  
  
But he kissed him anyway. He kissed him deep and good, licked his mouth open and loose, ready for another dicking. It brought a smile to Billy’s own mouth as he drank Steve’s moan and slithered a hand down to knead at him through denim. Steve gripped his shirt, canting his hips into the touch. He reached down too, tried to guide Billy’s movements.  
  
Billy wasn’t _good_ with being guided. He slowed down until his kneading was barely a stroke. Until Steve gave up and surrendered his pleasure to him.  
  
He came with Billy’s tongue in his mouth, lapping up the letters of his name from his throat.  
  
Billy stood up. Tucked himself in and skimmed his eyes over his reflection before sauntering out, leaving Steve kneeling on the ground. Pieces of his heart on Tina’s bathroom floor and tatters of his dignity here.

***

By the end of the day, Nancy and Steve got back together.   
  
They kissed in the parking lot, sealing their reconciliation.   
  
Billy watched them talk. Watched Steve tuck Nancy’s hair behind her ear. Watched her blush and lean in.  
  
He watched them kiss like they were both chasing the taste of Marlboro Reds.

**Author's Note:**

> im on [tumblr.](https://inkedplume.tumblr.com)


End file.
